


qualm

by labrnth



Series: 字母集 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Insecurity, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: -- An uneasy feeling of doubt, worry, or fear, especially about one's own conduct；a misgiving.





	qualm

 

　　

　　滾燙的淚水滑下眼角，染濕雙頰。沸騰、彷若窒息的。

　　他低下頭去，摘掉自己破爛的黑框眼鏡，撫過額頭的疤。顫抖的指尖撩起衣服的下襬，小心翼翼擦拭鏡片上的水珠，胃部翻滾絞痛的異樣感令他微微拱起背，什麼東西憤然頂撞著他的胃，想衝破、向上竄。

　　掙扎著爬上床，蜷縮身軀，喉際灼熱的乾澀讓他想嘔吐。嘴唇乾巴巴地抿在一起，他咬緊下唇，淚水把眼眸浸得模糊，視線裡的顏色綻放、在畫面裡暈開，閃爍著。

　　忽然之間唐突闖入一片鉑金色，心臟被猛然掐得差點喘不過氣。

　　一下一下，戳弄著柔軟的心頭。慌忙闔上雙眼，張嘴想發出聲音、卻全卡在喉際，沙啞而破碎，哽咽著，每一口吞嚥都是溫熱的酸澀。

　　纖長的手指伸過來，撫摸他的髮絲，繞著髮旋纏弄凌亂的黑髮，低沉的嗓音拖著令人煩躁的貴族腔緩慢說了什麼，搔刮耳膜，輕輕彈跳著。這使他更為心煩，他沒有搭理對方，只是逕自把自己抱得更緊。他笨拙地拉起一旁的棉被、罩在自己身上，想逃避這一切。

　　胃酸點點滴滴侵蝕著食道，橫膈膜下方刺痛了起來，耳朵裡低沉的共鳴嗡嗡作響，他壓了壓眼窩、止不住淚水的眸子發熱腫脹。他想喧囂、想奮力地歇斯底里，但那些他不能懂得的事情終不能因咆哮而解決。

　　心煩意亂，被窩外頭那個人還是耐心地做在他的身側，輕輕喊著他的名字。這些突如其來的溫柔讓他焦躁，他暗自恥笑著對方只有在這種時候才會明白到事態的嚴重性。

　　然而他很清楚，如果對方沒有靠過來，他會更加得無理取鬧。體溫自指尖、腳尖開始消退，四肢逐漸冰冷，內臟卻發熱得令他流汗，他的腳趾扭曲地曲捲在一塊兒，抱著疼痛的腹部喘著氣。

　　刺痛感蔓延而上，心窩、下顎，然後是眼窩，最後在腦袋綻放出鮮紅色的花朵。發脹、尖叫的意識刨刮頭殼，呼吸變得逐漸困難，張嘴斷斷續續吸進微溫的空氣、再吐出。

　　

　　他聽見那個人的嘆息，以及一句輕柔的「I love you」，他差點無法克制地尖叫出聲。

　　

　　Please，shut up。別說那些毫無憑據的話語。

 

 


End file.
